Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a conductor structure with high device reliability.
Vertical semiconductor devices having memory cells arranged three-dimensionally in vertical directions are being proposed for high integration of semiconductor devices. However, structures of such semiconductor devices are becoming more and more complicated, and it is becoming more difficult to uniformly form a specific material film due to the complicated structures. Therefore, different ways for forming a material film may be explored.